


Nouvel Ichigo

by Selka



Category: Bleach
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nouveau personnage dans l'univers de Bleach. Et il va en rencontrer du monde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouvel Ichigo

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble de fics de l'univers de Bleach avec un nouveau personnage. J'avais envie de faire apparaître un nouveau personnage qui serait un shinigami mais qui ignorerait tout d'Ichigo et compagnie. Le nom n'est pas très original mais comme ça j'écrirai un chapitre sur une confusion des noms.

En tant que nouveau capitaine de la troisième division des armées de la cour, Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait « hérité » de tout l'effectif de la dite division, y compris le vice-capitaine. Quand ce dernier avait présenté le nouveau capitaine à toute la division réunie, beaucoup avaient tremblés.

Pensez: le sixième Espada le plus fort, et pas celui ayant l'air le plus amical, qui avait battu Ichigo Kurosaki sans même libérer son sabre comme capitaine... Et il faisait peur!

La suite leur donna raison: leur capitaine ne parlait personne dans sa division à part son vice-capitaine et passait son temps dans son bureau. Pis encore: il ne participait jamais aux entraînements.

Tout cela changea. Chaque année les étudiants sortant de l'école des shinigamis étaient diplômés en grande pompe devant tous les capitaines et les officiers les plus importants. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que les élèves recevaient leurs affectations.

Ichigo Ukitake faisait parti de ceux-là. Il était l'un des nombreux neveux du capitaine Ukitake, de ceux qui ne survivaient que grâce au salaire de son chef de clan. Il voulait devenir shinigami depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas être comme ses parents et se contenter d'attendre sa pension tout en se plaignant qu'elle n'était jamais suffisante. A force de travail il était parvenu à devenir le major de sa promotion et avait demandé comme affectation la treizième division pour pouvoir épauler son oncle, qu'il trouvait admirable.

Il fut donc très surpris quand, à la fin de la cérémonie, il fut annoncé qu'il serait l'assistant personnel du capitaine de la troisième division.

Après la cérémonie, il se fit coincer dans une rue déserte par Ikari Kuchiki et Joshua Shinôin (nouvel essai orthographique). Ces deux-là venaient de deux des plus grandes familles nobles et seuls leurs noms avaient permis leur entrée à l'école et leur diplôme. Ils étaient orgueilleux, bêtes, méchants, et persécutaient Ichigo depuis sa première année.

« Félicitations Go (=fraise)-kun.

Assistant personnel, c'est comme larbin non?

Moi au moins je suis à ce poste grâce à mes compétences et non à ma famille.

Quoi?!

Répète un peu pour voir!

Pas la peine, vous m'avez très bien compris. Ou sinon vous êtes encore encore plus débiles que je ne l'imaginais. »

Ikari et Joshua sortirent leur zanpakutô nouvellement acquis. A ce moment-là, Ichigo vit son nouveau capitaine qui était apparu, sûrement entre deux shunpôs. Il se sentit rassuré: son capitaine allait le sortir de là!

Mais Grimmjow se contenta de leur jeter un coup d'oeil avant de repartir.

Ichigo se sentit blessé, certes il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son capitaine l'embrasse, mais quand même! Soudain, une douleur bien plus physique le traversa: Ikari avait profité qu'il ne fasse pas attention pour lui planter son zanpakutô dans le poignet, et s'appliquait à couper le muscle de son bras en remontant. Ichigo hurla. Il s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla, il était à la quatrième division. Dans la pénombre, il vit le capitaine Unohana qui vérifiait ses constantes, son oncle assit à côté de son lit et le capitaine Jaggerjack adossé à un mur.

Au souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il eut envie de pleurer, mais il essaya de ne pas craquer.

« Désolé Jushirô-sama, vous passez déjà assez de temps ici et je vous oblige à y rester.

Ce n'est Ichigo-kun. Nous sommes heureux que tu te sois réveillé.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire. Sachant que la cérémonie s'était déroulée le matin et qu'on était fin juin, il était resté inconscient un long moment.

Le capitaine Unohana prit la parole:

J'ai été un peu lourde sur l'anesthésie. Les blessures musculaires sont particulièrement douloureuses. De plus, Ichigo-kun, je dois te prévenir: ta blessure va être longue à guérir, et tu ne pourras plus tenir quelque chose de ta main droite.

Quoi?

Tu as eu des tendons tranchés. Personne, que se soit sur Terre ou ici n'est en mesure de réparer tes tendons.

Mais... Si je suis incapable de me servir de ma main droite... qu'est ce que je vais faire...

Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Le capitaine Unohana le regardait d'un air désolé, le capitaine Ukitake lui tenait la main et le capitaine Jaggerjack regardait sa propre main droite, l'ouvrant et la refermant. Ichigo cria, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier:

J'en ai pas chié pendant six ans pour rien! Je refuse d'être un assisté pour le restant de mes jours! Je suis enfin shinigami et à cause de connards je dois abandonner?! Je...

Il se retrouva incapable de continuer, pleurant trop. Quand il retrouva un semblant de calme le capitaine Jaggerjack n'était plus là. Autre coup à l'égo.

Ne t'inquiète Ichigo, le capitaine Jaggerjack ne va pas te renvoyer.

Il ne m'aime pas. Il n'est même pas intervenu quand...

Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Dès qu'il t'a vu il est allé prévenir les capitaines. Il est en période probatoire, s'il se bat la Chambre des 46 l'envoie directement en prison. Il a fait la meilleure chose pour vous deux.

Ah bon?

Oui. Il s'est dépêché de venir nous chercher. Il était tout essoufflé. Sans lui on ne t'aurait trouvé que bien plus tard. Ceux qui t'ont attaqué parlaient de brûler ton cadavre pour qu'il n'y ait plus de preuves. Ils sont en prison. J'ai vu le capitaine Kuchiki, il était très énervé. Je pense qu'il viendra te voir mais il a déjà déclaré que demain matin il allait commencer les papiers pour qu'Ikari soit radié de la famille Kuchiki. Et mes contacts se débrouillent pour qu'il en soit de même pour Joshua.

Vos contacts?

Ne t'occupe pas de ces détails (=il a demandé à Yoruichi). Le capitaine Jaggerjack sera un très bon capitaine pour toi, j'en suis sûr.

Mon oncle, j'avais demandé à être affecté à la treizième division.

Je sais. C'est moi qui ai refusé et t'ai mis à la troisième division.

Pourquoi? Je suis major de ma promotion et je me retrouve assistant de capitaine?

C'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi et en tes capacités. Ecoute, comme tu le sais Grimmjow était un Hollow avant. Un Vasto Lorde certes, mais un Hollow quand même. Il ne connaît rien aux techniques propres aux shinigamis comme les arias ou le kidô. Sans oublier la nécromancie. Et il ne connaît rien non plus à nos us et coutumes. Et il faut lui apprendre tout ça et toi tu le sais. Beaucoup de gens l'attendent au tournant.

D'accord... De toute façon, maintenant...

Tu vas être utile au capitaine Jaggerjarck, laisse-lui une chance de te le prouver. »

A ce moment-là, il y eut des éclats de voix à l'extérieur de la chambre. Tous se tournèrent vers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Sur le seuil, se tenait le capitaine Jaggerjack, le pied en avant comme s'il avait ouvert la porte en mettant un coup de pied dedans. Ce qui était sûrement le cas vu qu'il avait quelqu'un dans les bras. Une femme apparemment vu les cheveux longs et la poitrine impressionnante. Le capitaine la posa à terre.

« Bon, Onna, maintenant tu vas lui soigner le bras.

C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo entendait la voix de son capitaine, elle était rauque mais douce, Ichigo aurait presque dit... ronronnante.

Le capitaine Unohana fut la première à se ressaisir.

Capitaine Jaggerkack, je sais que vous voulez bien faire, mais même Inoue-san ne peut guérir ce genre de blessure. C'est impossible.

La jeune fille, Inoue apparemment, semblait figée. Elle avit l'ait d'avoir été traînée alors qu'elle dormait, comme en témoignait son pyjama. Le capitaine Jaggerjack lui donna une tape dans le dos et elle parut se ressaisir et avança vers lui.

Allez.

Mais entre-temps le capitaine le capitaine Unohana s'était mis entre son lit et ses visiteurs.

Je suis désolée Inoue-san. Je pense que vous êtes une très bonne guérisseuse. Si vous n'étiez pas vivante, vous seriez un officier de ma division. Mais c'est impossible de le guérir.

Le capitaine Jaggerjack grogna.

Ecoute Onna, je sais ce que je t'ai promis. Mais ce gamin a toujours voulu être shinigami et il ne pourra plus jamais si tu ne le soignes pas à cause de deux enculés qui se croient tout permis à cause de leur nom

D'... d'accord... Mais ça ne devra jamais sortir d'ici.

OK.

Si vous voulez.

Capitaine Ukitake?

Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire Inoue-san, mais si ça permet qu'Ichigo guérisse, j'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe.

Capitaine Unohana?

J'aimerais savoir ce qu'Inoue-san va faire avant de promettre quoi que ce soit.

Bien. Quand je me suis battu la deuxième fois contre l'autre fraise, il vous a dit que je n'avais plus de bras droit. Et quand il m'a tué je l'avais récupéré. J'ai dit aux vieux du tribunal que mon bras avait été recousu. C'est possible pour nous les arrancars mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé pour moi. Quand je suis allé à Karakura la première fois, c'était contre les ordres d'Aizen. A mon retour j'ai été puni: Tôzen m'a coupé le bras et l'a brûlé pour qu'on ne puisse pas me le remettre. J'ai été rétrogradé et on m'a viré de l'Espada. Puis j'ai accompagné Yami et Luppi pour la diversion pour qu'Ulquiorra puisse enlever l'Onna. Ensuite Aizen a convoqué tout le monde et il a expliqué que Onna n'avait pas un pouvoir de guérison mais plutôt de négation de la vérité. Ou un truc du genre. Puis, pour le montrer il lui a demandé de me rendre mon bras... Et elle l'a fait. Il n'a pas repoussé, il est... réapparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé. En parfait état et j'ai pu m'en resservir au maximum de sa capacité dans la seconde. Donc, elle va pouvoir faire que les tendons remarchent.

J'avais demandé à Grimmjow-san et aux arrancars de ne rien dire pour ne pas être étudiée. Et c'est pour cela que je compte sur vous et sur votre discrétion pour ne rien dire.

Dans ses conditions, il n'y a aucun problème Inoue-san.

Bon. »

Ichigo vit avec curiosité la jeune fille s'approcher de lui et poser les mains sur les barrettes qui retenaient ses cheveux.

« Santen Keshun »

Une lumière jaune entoura son bras droit, et l'engourdissement qu'il ressentait disparu peu à peu. Quand la lumière disparue, le capitaine Unohana s'approcha d'Ichigo et lui examina le bras.

« Impressionnant votre pouvoir Inoue-san, je pensais que c'était impossible.

Ichigo, comprenant qu'il pourrait se servir de son bras se remit à pleurer.

Merci. Merci Inoue-sama. Merci capitaine Jaggerjack.

Ne me remercie pas trop vite gamin. Tu m'en dois une maintenant, et aussi à l'Hime. Ton statut vient de passer d'assistant personnel à larbin exclusif et personnel de ma personne. Je t'attends donc dans deux jours à la première heure. Et avec le sourire de l'agneau qui part à l'abattoir.

Bien capitaine. »

Tous les shinigamis de la troisième division furent très étonnés quand ils virent que l'assistant du capitaine était aussi enthousiaste à faire son travail et semblait idôlatrer Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Mais bien vite, ce dernier put utiliser son zanpakutô et participa aux entraînements de sa division. Il fut très vite apprécié et accepté, devenant ainsi vraiment le capitaine de la troisième division des armées de la cour.


End file.
